


Happy Endings

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [83]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: killian, rumple and regina get together and talk about their happy endings and how shocked that they finally got one. rumple thanls killian for taking care of bae when he couldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

Villains don’t get happy endings. It was the unsaid moral of every single fairy tale known to the realms. You often heard of the hero and their love interest defeating the great evil and riding off into the sunset for their happily ever afters, but you never hear about what happens to the villain. And that was due to the reason that whatever fate they received was never a pleasant one.

So Killian supposed that he lucked out in the sense that fate had graced him with happiness that he never though he would have.

He was so sure that after Liam and Milah that he would never be happy again, but somehow he gained more family in the last few months than he had in three centuries. He loved knowing that Emma was his, just as he was hers, but that he also had a family in both Henry, and her parents.

Their relationship was in no way easy. It took a lot of work and effort, but as Snow once said, if true love was easy, then everyone would have it. And to be honest, he didn’t mind one bit. He loved Emma more than he had ever loved another soul, and he would love her for a thousand thousand years if given the chance.

But being in love with her meant that he was usually surrounded by several other people, and he rarely got any time to himself. So every now and then when the heroes were doing their thing, he found himself sitting on the side, just needing a little break from it all.

Not surprisingly, he wasn’t the only one who felt this way. Regina, and Rumplestilskin would often watch from the sidelines, as they didn’t always want to be in centre of attention. He didn’t blame either of them, seeing as they were perceived as far bigger villains than he ever was, and while the town knew they changed, they were still quite skeptical of them.

“Did you ever think we’d end up like this?” Regina says to no one in particular. They’re all sitting on the side, watching as the heroes celebrate their latest victory, saving Elsa from the magic that she possessed, and helping her control it.

They had taken part in the celebrations at first, but there was only so much one could handle of it without getting tired. So the three sat on the edge, watching as their loves enjoyed the victory that ensued.

“I had hoped,” Killian said, “But of course I always thought my happy ending would be achieving vengeance on the Dark One.”

He says it without malice for the first time in years. He and Rumple would probably never be friends, but they were no longer always at each other’s throats, and that made quite a difference.

“I thought mine would be getting my son back,” the Dark One says solemnly. “I’m grateful for the time I had with him, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t wish for longer. But at least he forgave me in the end. At least he didn’t go still hating me; I think that would have been ultimately the most unbearable thing to live with.”

“I thought mine was destroying Snow’s happiness,” Regina said. “So it looks like none of us ended up with what we thought we would get.”

“I’m not complaining,” Killian said as he watched Emma’s laugh at something her parents were saying to her. “I loved Milah more than anything in the world, but it’s different with Emma. She’s my second chance; my redemption. And I love her more than I’ve ever thought I could be capable of loving someone.”

“I suppose I owe you an apology,” Gold said as he turned to Killian. “I may not have ever loved Milah like you, but I cared for her. It was because she left me that when I thought I would lose Bae I became the Dark One. And I ended up losing him anyways. So I wanted you both to hurt like I did. I was a coward. And thank you for caring for my son when you found him in Neverland. If you didn’t teach him all the things you did, he might not have survived as long as he did.”

“I loved him for being Milah’s blood,” Killian said with a shrug. “He gave me a piece of her love back.”

Regina seemed to understand, “Just because you aren’t the biological parent of a child doesn’t mean that you can’t love them as if you were. I love Henry and Roland to bits. And for that brief time when I lost Roland because Marian was back were the hardest days of my life.”

And they had been hard for her indeed. He remembered how worried Emma had been that Regina would seek vengeance against her. After all, she hated a child for wanting to do what she thought was best. But Regina wasn’t the same person as she was back then. She had a child that she loved and cared for now, and she would do nothing to lose that. So she went on with her life, although she became a shell of who she was when she had Robin.

Belle was smiling as she held her hand over her stomach. She and Gold had announced their pregnancy only a week ago, but Killian could tell she was already glowing.

“I think the stories are true,” Killian said aloud as he took a swig of his rum. “Villains don’t get happy endings. But we’re not villains anymore.”

The other two looked shocked, but nodded after a moment. Being a villain meant being evil, regardless of the backstory one might have had. And the three of them had done many evils in the past, but evil is made. And just as easy as it can be made, it can be vanquished.


End file.
